guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ether Renewal
Good work, sounds very useful :) Need to add a duration for this enchantment (10 seconds ?) whoops yp, it is 10 seconds... I was just looking at the other skills as templates, and I guess none of the ones I looked at had durations, so it completely skipped my mind. I'll add it in shortly. oh, no template for it... Ah, I see there's no template for adding duration to the sidebar along with energy cost, etc. I suppose that makes sense, as that number can vary with attribute points. Counters Why isn't enchantment stripping considered a counter. I believe that should be added as a counter. *Dark Apostasy (Elite) (Critical Strikes) *Drain Enchantment (Inspiration Magic) *Inspired Enchantment (Inspiration Magic) *Strip Enchantment (Blood Magic) *Rend Enchantments (Curses) *Shatter Enchantment (Domination Magic) --Life Infusion 06:11, 27 February 2006 (CST) Since Ether Renewal lasts only 7 seconds, you must cast spells as fast as possible to make it effective. Only a foolish elementalist would rely on a single skill (e.g. Flare) doing the job. Therefore, a general anti-spamming skill such as Backfire or Migraine is a much better counter than Diversion IMO. :Except that Ether Renewal heals you. Backfire's effectiveness is decreased because of that. --Kingrames 22:40, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::17 health vs 120 from backfire...still effective imo --Jaimes Laig Romarto :::Thats only if you have one enchantment on you. I saw this, and thought E/D. 207.81.78.84 20:11, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::::Still losing health. Short of 8 enchantments, it wouldn't be a good idea. -Silk Weaker 10:17, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Ignoring the +16 energy and the spell's effect, as well as any situational details... --[[User:Bob_III|'Bob III']] at 22:47, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::In Perdition Rock the Flesh Golems kept using Chilblains on me while i used this skill (with Aura of Restoration, Air Attunement and Channeling) and it was extremely irritating- it quite often happened just as i was about to cast something to reap Ether Renewal's rewards. So I would say that disenchantment would definetly be a counter. Leeroythefeared 10:32, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :Because, it is obvious this is an enchantment, and can be removed with any enchantment removing skill. Do we need to include enchantment removal skills as counters on all enchantments? The exception to this are enchantments that stop spells, like Obsidian Flesh, Shadow Form, Spell Breaker (these are the only ones I can remember). StatMan 10:11, 15 August 2007 (CDT) DOTA!? i play dota... and there are a few skills (this one included) with skill icons that are... just look... http://dotastrategy.com/hero-93-IshkafelDarkSeer.html his last skill is !?!? WTF -- ''Echo Ftw'' (talk| ) 22:22, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Wow... nice catch. They are exactly same! Well, not counting different colors, but still... — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 14:39, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::ive seen matches in dota for conjure pahntasm icon and one for death nova, with no differences... now who is stealing from who? -- ''Echo Ftw'' (talk| ) 18:54, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :::I think the Dota guys steal. The Icons for Dark Seer, Ion Shell and Vacuum are stolen from World of Warcraft, as well as http://www.dotastrategy.com/item-103-ArmletofMordiggian.html (compare http://thottbot.com/i4465 - a 1:1 copy without even changing the colour) --Lje 15:54, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Since I've made it a point to stay away from DotA ('cause I suck at it, the community has a zero tolerance policy on incompetence, and it refuses to help people learn) I can't speak about all of the skills in the game, but Bonefist Gauntlets from WoW borrow the icon from Warcraft 3, so DotA did not need to "steal" it. See http://www.battle.net/war3/undead/buildings/graveyard.shtml. Although, I must agree with Echo that Ether Renewal's icon was used for Wall of Replica.--Lavos 21:10, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Ahhh...DotA, a map with so much potential but a community of 9 yr olds. Great map but haven't played it for years because I can't stand the people that play it. Imo * Heal Other, Healing Breeze, Great Dwarf Weapon, Ebon Battle Standard of Honor, Life Bond, Life Attunement, Strength of Honor, Aegis, rez, etc. If you use the above build with a couple extra enchantments (Orders and Aegis are common examples), you can alternate between Infuse Health and Heal Party without the need for healing from anyone else all while maintaining Great Dwarf Weapon or Healing Breeze on as many allies as recharge+casting time permits or maintaining Life Bond, Life Attunement or Strength of Honor on most of your team. Sooo much team compression. <3 [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:18, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :Protective Bond imo. It could work. 21:10, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::Mending (T/ ) 21:49, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :::Mending+Healing Breeze+HPspam=~40 health per second for your party. =O [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 22:10, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Surprise Surprise! Cyss and not Issah. I wanted to cap the elite "Ether Renewal" from Issah in Thirsty River mission (last level) because I find it a lot more rapid there. I had a very good surprise! I did not had to go to up to 3rd level of mission to find Issah, because at 2nd level, the left boss was Cyss Gresshla (Dunes of Despair usually), who has the elite also. I did cap it from him! I must say that I was real lucky. Since I was surprised to find an elementalist boss before Issah, I did use the signet of capture on him, just to make sure... And that was clearly a good idea, because I suppose that Issah would not have been in 3rd level. :) -- 16:48, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Heals you, doesn't cause health gain Tested with Life Attunement. I don't know Wiki rules or anything, so someone else can test to confirm and update the page 21:05, September 15, 2009 (UTC)